Ipomoea
Ipomoea is the largest genus in the family Convolvulaceae. It consists of over 500 species. Species *Ipomoea abrupta R.Br. *Ipomoea alba L. – moon vine *Ipomoea alpina Rendle *Ipomoea amnicola Morong – red-center morning glory *Ipomoea aquatica Forssk. – water spinach, water morning glory, water convolvulus, "Chinese spinach", "swamp cabbage" *Ipomoea aristolochiaefolia *Ipomoea asarifolia *Ipomoea barbatisepala A.Gray *Ipomoea batatas (L.) Lam. – sweet potato, "tuberous morning glory" *Ipomoea batatoides Benth. *Ipomoea bona-nox *Ipomoea cairica – Coast morning glory, Cairo morning glory, mile-a-minute vine, Messina creeper, railroad creeper *Ipomoea calobra F.Muell. *Ipomoea capillacea (Kunth) G.Don *Ipomoea carnea – pink morning glory, canudo-de-pita (Brazil) *Ipomoea coccinea – red morning glory, redstar, Mexican morning glory *Ipomoea cordatotriloba L. – little violet morning glory *Ipomoea cordatotriloba var. torreyana – purple bindweed *Ipomoea cordifolia Carey ex Voight – heart-leaved morning glory *Ipomoea costata – rock morning glory, bush potato *Ipomoea costellata Torr. – crest-ribbed morning glory *Ipomoea cristulata Hallier f. – trans-Pecos morning glory *Ipomoea cynanchifolia (Meisn.) Mart. *Ipomoea daturaefolia Meisn. *Ipomoea demerariana Choisy (= I. phyllomega) *Ipomoea diversifolia R.Br. *Ipomoea dumetorum Willd. ex Roemer & J.A.Schultes – railwaycreeper *Ipomoea eggersiana Peter *Ipomoea eggersii (House) D.Austin – Egger's morning glory *Ipomoea eriocarpa R.Br. *Ipomoea ghika *Ipomoea gracilis R.Br. *Ipomoea graminea R.Br. *Ipomoea halierca *Ipomoea hederacea – ivy-leaved morning glory *Ipomoea hederifolia – scarlet morning glory, scarlet creeper, star ipomoea, trompillo (= I. coccinea Sessé & Moc.) *Ipomoea horrida Huber *Ipomoea horsfalliae – Lady Doorly's morning glory, cardinal creeper, Prince Kuhio vine *Ipomoea imperati (Vahl) Griseb.5 *Ipomoea incisa R.Br. *Ipomoea indica – oceanblue morning glory, blue morning glory, blue dawn flower, koali awa (Hawaii) *Ipomoea jalapa (L.) Pursh. *Ipomoea krugii Urban – Krug's white morning glory *Ipomoea lacunosa L. – whitestar potato, whitestar *Ipomoea leptophylla – bush morning glory, bush moonflower, manroot *Ipomoea leucanthaneeded Jacq. (non Webb ex Hook., Desv. ex Ham.) *Ipomoea lindheimeri Gray – Lindheimer's morning glory *Ipomoea littoralis Blume – white-flowered beach morning glory *Ipomoea lobata (Cerv.) Thell. – fire vine, Spanish flag *Ipomoea longifolia Benth. – pink-throated morning glory *Ipomoea macrantha *Ipomoea macrorhiza Michx. – large-rooted morning glory *Ipomoea marginata (Desr.) Verdc. *Ipomoea mauritiana Jacq. – giant potato, kiribadu ala, likam (Hawaii) *Ipomoea meyeri (Spreng.) G.Don – Meyer's morning glory *Ipomoea microdactyla Griseb. – calcareous morning glory *Ipomoea × multifida – 'Cardinal Climber' (I. coccinea × I. quamoclit) *Ipomoea nil – white-edged morning glory, ivy morning glory, Japanese morning glory *Ipomoea obscura – obscure morning glory, small white morning glory *Ipomoea ochracea (Lindl.) G.Don – fence morning glory *Ipomoea oenotherae Hallier f. *Ipomoea pandurata – wild potato vine, big-rooted morning glory, man-of-the-earth, manroot *Ipomoea pes-caprae (L.) R.Br. – beach morning glory, "goat's foot" *Ipomoea pes-caprae ssp. brasiliensis – salsa-da-praia (Brazil) *Ipomoea plebeia R.Br. *Ipomoea plummerae Gray – Huachuca Mountain morning glory *Ipomoea polymorpha Roem. & Schult. (= I. heterophylla R.Br.) *Ipomoea prismatosyphon Welw. *Ipomoea pubescens Lam. – silky morning glory (= I. heterophylla Ortega) *Ipomoea pulcherrima *Ipomoea purga (Wender.) Hayne – Vera Cruz jalap (= I. jalapa auct. non L.) *Ipomoea purpurea – common morning glory, purple morning glory, tall morning glory *Ipomoea quamoclit – cypress vine, cypressvine morning glory, cardinal creeper, cardinal vine, star glory, "hummingbird vine" *Ipomoea racemigera F.Muell. & Tate *Ipomoea repanda Jacq. – bejuco colorado *Ipomoea repens *Ipomoea rubens Choisy (= I. fragans) *Ipomoea rupicola House – cliff morning glory *Ipomoea sagittata Poir. – saltmarsh morning glory *Ipomoea setifera Poir. – bejuco de puerco *Ipomoea setosa Ker Gawl. – Brazilian morning glory *Ipomoea shumardiana (Torr.) Shinners – narrow-leaved morning glory *Ipomoea simulans – Tampico jalap, purga de Sierra Gorda *Ipomoea sloteri – cardinal climber *Ipomoea steudelii Millsp. – Steudel's morning glory *Ipomoea stolonifera *Ipomoea tastensis Brandegee from Baja California Sur *Ipomoea temascaltepecensis Wilkin6 *Ipomoea tenuiloba Torr. – spiderleaf *Ipomoea tenuirostris7 *Ipomoea tenuissima Choisy – rockland morning glory *Ipomoea ternifolia Cav. – triple-leaved morning glory *Ipomoea thurberi Gray – Thurber's morning glory *Ipomoea tricolor Cav. – Mexican morning glory, tlitliltzin (Nahuatl), badoh negro *Ipomoea triloba – littlebell, Aiea morning glory *Ipomoea tuberculata *Ipomoea tuberosa L. – Hawaiian woodrose *Ipomoea tuboides O.Deg. & van Ooststr. – Hawaii morning glory *Ipomoea turbinata Lag. – lilacbell *Ipomoea velutina R.Br. *Ipomoea violacea L. – beach moonflower, sea moonflower *Ipomoea wrightii – Wright's morning glory Category:Marked for deletion